Whoever Said Life Was Fair?
by DetrimentalSunshine
Summary: Joey's father is in debt to Pegasus. Pegasus wants Joey and in the end Joey has a week of freedom before he's married of to Pegasus. During the week Seto fesses up to something shocking and how does it effect Joey? Puppy shipping plus others.
1. Prologue

D.S.: Soooooooo. Hia~! This is the new story I was talking about (on my profile) and this is the first chapter. Well, the prologue, but okay. You know. Read and Review please.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever said life was fair?

Prologue

"You're still in debt to me for more than one million dollars, Mr. Jounouchi. I expect payment," A deep voice said from the shadows of a bar. A blonde haired man that had been sitting at the bar had looked to his side in a drunken stupor. The man came out from his hiding in the shadows.

"Pega-sus," He started, his words slurring his speech. His head dipping and rising as he took another chug of a thick burgundy liquid. "Wha-d-dya want? You know I don't gots moneys. I only have a worthless piece of shitz sleeping in my house rightz now taking up spatz. You wann it?" An idiot would have realized from the get go that the man was talking about his son, Katsuya Jounouchi. Otherwise known as Joey. After a moment of thinking about how simply _delectable the blonde high school boy looked. Oh yes. He would take the blonde from his father's grasp and show him a thing or two. _

"_Actually. Yes, I will take Katsuya. I will marry him and all your debt from me will be gone," Pegasus answered, smirking evilly to himself._

"_Sounddds gooood," And from that point thee two men began making plans for Katsuya. And hoe wonderful it would be to see his face when they told him._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_What d ya think? Short I know. But prologues are a lot of the time. Read and review. I'll probably post the second (first) chapter too. _


	2. Chapter One

**D.S.: **OH MY GOD I'M SO HAPPY! Thank you for I wasn't paying attention and cleaning my room (blech) and when I went to look at my email it said someone had reviewed! YAY!. So I thank you **kyoxairi**! You have made my day! Do not worry this chapter will be longer. Lots longer. Cuz lots is gonna happen.

Oh, I always forget the disclaimer. But I'm only saying it once. I OWN NOTHING! I do not make money from this either. Nothing belongs to me again. Aright so read and review again please and thankies!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoever Said Life was Fair?

Chapter One

A loud smashing noise could be heard echoing around a small apartment. It lasted for a couple of minutes before it stopped and blonde haired blue eyes boy stumbled (more like thrown) out the door. He had a death grip on his black backpack and for a moment he was glad to see it was raining. It covered the tears. The walk to his high school would be long, but it would give him time to calm down and fix his 'mask'.

After a while of walking the boy had to stop for a moment and wrap his bleeding hand. It had been cut while he was still inside his 'home'. He pulled a few rolls of white bandage from his backpack after he had fund a dry spot to sit. He knew there was nothing he could about his face but lie. After his hand was bandaged he raked his fingers through his messy hair hoping it would look a little neater since he didn't have a hair brush on his and stood up. The rain was coming down harder now, in huge drops that almost hurt. The blonde pulled his measly green jacket around his form tighter, trying to block out some of the cold and he walked.

Tears were still flowing down his cheeks.

_Flashback_

"_Get up!" Was the angered yell. Instantly, the blonde was up n his feet only to be hit back down. He was picked up again as he tried to catch his breath and thrown against the wall, his breath escaping him again. "You're getting married to Maximillion Pegasus! I knew you had some sort of use, you pathetic excuse for a person! With you gone my debt is, too. I'll finally be able to leave this rotten hell! It's all your fault she left!" The usual words and insults kept coming and coming, but the blonde just couldn't wrap his head around it. _

'I'm getting married? To Pegasus?'_ The blonde thought as he was smashed against the counter, a glass breaking underneath the pressure and succeeding in cutting his hand. He didn't feel it. His mind had gone completely numb. He had now known his freedom would be gone. He felt like he had died on the inside._

"_Mut! Get up, Mutt!" He was picked up again and punched square in the jaw. "You have a week before the marriage! Then he'll be taking you far, far away. So say goodbye to all your stupid little friends!" The sentence was sneered, and that's how the blonde boy was able to tell his father was completely sober. Then he felt a back pack being shoved into his arms and thrown out of the door and down the stairs. Only a few pained gasps left his mouth as he rolled down the hard wooden stairs, but when he stopped he let himself rest for a bit. _

_When he caught some of his breath he got to his feet and using the wall he made his way out the apartment complex. He was happy he slept with his clothes and shoes on. The only thing he had to worry about now was making sure his hand didn't get infected. Everything else could easily be lied abut since he got into fights all the time. A cover up. A good cover up. _

_End Flashback_

Another shudder twisted through his body, but he kept walking. He was almost to his school now. There things would be a little easier. He would be able to feel as happy as he could, even though that wasn't much. He was going to make the best out his last week of freedom. Starting today, he would block out the pain and not give any hints to his friends would have to suffer would be less when he disappeared. He wouldn't tell them even if he could. Which he couldn't'. He only wanted to see them smile one last one time before he was gone. He smiled to himself for a brief second. Yes, maybe he could get Seto to smile as well. He would love to see his long time crush to smile.

He arrived at the school with that last thought, and pulling on his most obnoxious face he could manage, he burst through the doors and into his home rooms where all his friends would be waiting and he would try with all his might to make them smile. Yes, Seto included. He was glad his homeroom teacher never shoed up though, that would mean detention for him. Being late to classes does that.

"HEY GUYZ!" He said in his Brooklyn accent. (**D.S.: **I'm not very good with that, so, that'll be basically it for now. Just imagine he's speaking with his Brooklyn accent, K?") His friends Yuugi Mouto, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Tea, Malik Ishtar and Marik, along with Tristan and Duke all answered back with warm smiles, mischievous glints, and maybe a few evil glints. Then he noticed what Yuugi was doing. The small tri-colored-haired boy was having a duel with _him._ He was dueling the blonde's long time crush, Seto Kaiba. Even though they always fought, the blonde couldn't deny his love for the cold heartless CEO.

"Well, mutt. What have you done today to have such a hefty bruise on your mussel?" Kaiba asked, glancing at the blonde before turning back to his duel.

"I'M NOT A DOG!" He automatically exploded, it made his friends laugh. "I got in a fight. Nothing big. Don't worry, Mr. CEO. I'm fine. No need to worry about me. It makes people thing you lo~ve me," Joey smart talked right back, making his laughing friends start laughing even harder. Bakura, Malik, and Marik were on the floor holding their stomachs. Ryou, Yuugi, Duke, and Tristan were trying to quell their laughter by covering their mouths with their hands, but alas, it didn't help. Kaiba stood up, and he looked… well he looked emotionless… as usual. _'Dammit! I was sure that would get under his skin!'_ The blonde thought for a split second before he was pinned against a wall, one of Kaiba's hands on either side of him and his legs positioned so he had virtually no escape.

"Now wouldn't you like that, Mutt?" Kaiba hissed in his ear, and it was clear that he actually had gotten under the CEO's skin. His ego bloated for minute before falling again. Kaiba shot him his coldest glare and then let him go. For a minute the blonde was shocked, and watched with a bewildered look as the brunette left the classroom.

"Joey! He left his computer!" And the minute Duke's voice met his ear he was at the desk, sitting down and thanking any and every god there was that Kaiba hadn't even logged out! This was great. With a simple twitch of his fingers Joey was reading the brunette's email. He noticed one that was from Mokuba, the youngest Kaiba. He clicked on it and was shocked to read what the little black haired not-so-sweet eleven year old had sent his older brother.

**Big Brother,**

**Today's your day. Just ask him out on a date already and you'll both be happy! You know I like him, too. So don't let that be an excuse. If you guys start fighting just pick him up and kiss the daylights out of him! He is really girly after all!**

**Love**

**Mokuba~**

**P.S. If anything gets too hot make it to a closed room before attacking him. Please, I don't want to see my older brother making out with his rival on the news when I wake up tomorrow. That would be weird.**

Then Joey read the reply back, and then he fell over laughing. He fell off the chair laughing just as hard as Duke and Tristan were. The others had started to look at them before Bakura, Yami, and Marik read through the email which was left open for all to see before they were on the ground laughing, too.

"Guys? What are you laughing at so hard?" Yuugi asked before Joey sat up, whipping a tear from his eye.

"Kaiba's crushing on someone!" He said, before going into another fit of giggles. When the three Hikari's asked who, all he could say was "A guy," and the laughing renewed amongst the group besides the Hikari's who were totally confused.

"Why is that such a bad thing? The three of us are all with our Yami's. Tristan and Duke like each other but haven't come out of the closet yet,' This caused the two aforementioned teens to look at each other and then look away blushing. 'And to top it all off you've admitted to liking a guy but haven't admitted t whom. I think he's embarrassed and is still coming out of the closet," Ryou said, making it seem like something a girl would say.

"I know. But it's Seto, Ryou!" Aww shit. Dammit, he accidentally said his first name. He was screwed.

"YOU LIKE KAIBA!?" This was yelled by all his friends in his ear all at the same time. Ouch.

"Yes," It came out as a mumbled reply. Then he stood up. "It makes since though right? I'm madly in love with someone who hates my very guts. I can't win," Joey let out a laughter, but it was so well done that he couldn't even tell it was faked. He was a little startled when a white haired boy pushed the silver laptop in his hands and then pushed him out the classroom door.

For a couple seconds Joey just stared at the Laptop that was safety wrapped in his arms. Then he muttered a string of curses and started walked around, in search for the CEO. This was making him even more depressed. At this rate, he might actually end up killing himself from all the shit he had to go through. First he finds out that he's being married off t some evil guy and then he finds out that his crush was gay but undoubtedly not with him. "Dammit." He cursed again.

"Puppy don't use such fowl language," Oh, speak of the devil. Joey turned around and then noticed how close the brunette was. _Too close._ Joey shoved the laptop into Kaiba's arms and then he walked away, not in the mood for insults anymore. "Oi. Puppy? Did you really just bring my laptop to me, which means not stealing it and then not attack me for calling you Puppy?" Set asked incredulous.

"Not in the mood," Was all Joey had to say. He didn't notice the loud clacking noise behind him of plastic covered metal hit plastic covered floor. He didn't notice that someone was running behind him and he certainly didn't notice being by any walls. A growl escaped him though, when he _**did**_ notice Kaiba was pinning him against a wall. "What, not satisfied! Was that too boring for you! You ASSHOLE!" Joey screamed. He was pissed, frustrated, and more than a little depressed.

"You're right. I'm not satisfied. But this might do the trick," And with that Kaiba's mouth was smashed against the furious blonde's and Joey's mind turned off for a couple seconds. _'I--- am I being kissed by Seto Kaiba? Am I really being kissed by my three year-long crush? Naw. When did I get the time to kill myself. I didn't think I was that suicidal. At least not for the moment.'_ And then his thought process shut down when he felt a certain hardness rub against his thigh. _'Shit! I'm not dead! I don't think I'm dreaming either. He just wants a quick fuck.'_

Joey started struggling and Kaiba had to break his more-than-magnificent kiss and he let a small smile seep onto his face.

"Puppy, shhh. Puppy, stop struggling. Did you read it?" Kaiba asked, licking Joey's ear lobe. It only took a few second for those words to hit Joey's brain before he got the true meaning.

"YOU PLANNED IT!" Joey started struggling more. _'Why the hell am I struggling? I want this.' _Then the struggling stopped.

"I did. My little brother has some great ideas. Well, might as well tell you then," He gently nibbled on Joey's earlobe, earning a soft groan.

"T-tell me what?" Joey stuttered for a moment before mentally smacking himself.

"I love you, Joey. I want the world to know you're my puppy and my puppy only. Mine," With this, Kaiba started suckling on Joey's neck, leaving a purple and red hicky in it's wake. Joey's brain stopped functioning. _'When he tells me it's too late. When I finally get something great it's already to far gone for me to grasp. I have to push him away and never come back. I can't let myself hurt anymore than it already will.' _And with that thought in the blonde's mind he pushed the older boy off of him, ran a couple steps, and then turned around one last time.

"I- I love you, too, Seto," And then ran off through the halls, leaving a stunned and shocked Kaiba standing in the same place he had, and he didn't move until school let out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**D.S.**: Damn. I feel bad for writing that. It made me depressed. I hope it's long enough though? It's only going to be around 2346 words long when I finish this AN. Well, tell me What'cha think please!

**Detrimental Sunshine~**


	3. Chapter two

**D.S.:** Well here's chapter two! I can't believe so many people actually like it. It makes me so happy that so many of you do. I'm in Drama right now. So I decided I'd start writing this cause two of our group members are gone and one of them has our script. We're doing puppets. :D. Alright so here is chapter two. I'm also really sorry for putting this up so late.

Whoever said life was Fair?

Chapter Two

"Kaiba! Where's Joey? Why are you just standing there? What happened? I swear to god if you broke his heart-" A white haired brit started, looking like he was ready to kill someone. Yuugi was about to join his white-haired friend before he noticed that the brunette turned around and there were tears running down his face.

"Kaiba?" Yuugi asked timidly. He approached the brunette and got a better look at him. It looked like he was going through some inner turmoil or something because his face just spelled out sadness and anger and confusion. So many expressions that were new to the CEO's face.

"He ran away," Kaiba whispered, still looking shocked. The hall resounded with loud what's and then the entire group had circled the saddened teen. "I told him how I felt and he ran away, but he still-" His words were choked off and his brain realized something.

"Kaiba? What happened?" Yami asked, now curious for his friend's (Joey not Kaiba) predicament. Kaiba was silent for a minute, before a cold look gleamed in his eyes once again and his face twisted in anger.

"Something's wrong. You stupid, puppy? Why the hell would you run away after saying that you love me back?" Kaiba was once again locked in deep thought. "Yes," He said after a moment. "Something is most definitely wrong," He turned to the teens that had surrounded him. "Puppy has run somewhere. Spread out, find out where. Yuugi and Yami are coming with me because you without a doubt know where he lives. Everyone else search where he could be," And with that said, the tall brunette turned around again and ran to his limo, which had been waiting for some time now since school had ended. Everyone spread out, and Yami and Yuugi were right behind Kaiba.

~**~

Joey was running, he didn't know where, but he knew he was running. _'Dammit why does he have to tell me when it's too fucking late? Why? WHY?'___Tears were sliding down the blonde's cheeks, and for a moment he felt like he was going to just drop down and die. Then he was on the cold, muddy cement. He didn't even notice it was still raining. For what felt like forever he just lied there in a puddle of mud and cried, not caring about the people who looked at him as they passed him on the street. He also didn't notice a stinging pain in his angle.

Then he felt someone picking him up and whispering soft words of comforting into his ears as he was carried and put into a car. _'Great. Just great. I'm being kidnapped. Well, whatever. My life's over anyway.'_ And with that he let himself be held by an unknown source. His eyes had slid closed when he was still laying the mud and he didn't feel like he had enough energy to open them anyway.

"Shh. It's okay puppy. Whatever's wrong will be fixed and it'll all be over soon," The pet name made Joey's brain freak out, but then he decided it was just a mind trick and that is when sweet darkness slipped through him and he was being embraced by sweet sleep.

~**~

"Ngh," A groan escaped his lips when the blonde awoke. His head was pounding and he felt like he was going to throw up. _'Why the hell do I feel so bad?'_ As soon as the question went through his mind so did the answer. All of them. "Shit!" He had rolled out of the bed and onto his floor. After taking a quick look around the room he noticed that it wasn't his, and it was a dark blue mixed with lighter silvery blue. Then he freaked out. And that is when he realized that when the mysterious kidnapper from the night before called him by his nickname that that was actually his rival, and his crush, Seto Kaiba. Not only that, but the room he was in was covered in Blue Eyes White Dragon related items. The click was almost actually able to be heard as Joey's brain processed what the hell was going on. _'I'm in Seto's room? Shit? I'm in Seto's room! I'm in his house! I need to find a way out and fast! … How did I even get here?'_ Then he decided it didn't matter, and what did matter were the foot steps that were leading up the stairs at this very moment that he could actually hear, which meant whoever the steps belonged to were running.

Quickly thinking Joey dashed to the window, not really caring that once he got the huge thing opened that he'd have to jump down how ever many stories he were up. The window slid up surprising easily, and then he had a foot on the window ledge, ready to jump when two strong arms slipped around his waist and himself being pulled back and landing on something with a loud thump. The blonde started struggling.

~**~

We were all a floor below the room that I had put Joey in. Stupid puppy. So when I say we, I mean myself, my little brother Mokuba, Yami, Yuugi, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik all in one place. God I'm surprised it hasn't been burned down yet. So, when we all heard a loud thump from my bedroom (which I had put Joey in) we were all up and running up the stairs. But, Bakura, Yami, and Marik some how managed to get tangled in each other and their hikari's had to stay to get them out the their three-person-pretzel which left me with my little brother Mokuba.

We ran up the stairs at a super speed that I didn't even know I possessed and I threw open the door as soon as I could. What I saw nearly made my heart break, my eyes bulge out of my skull from shock, and my brain explode from furry. He was trying to run away! He's three stories high! So with my super speed I was once again at his side and pulling him back.

"You're three stories high!" I shouted my previous thought, pissed and shocked as hell. "What ARE you thinking?" More words came from my mouth as I pulled the struggling blonde from the window and dragged him to the bed. I sat down, pulling my puppy in between my legs, his back to my chest; on the soft slightly messed up covers of my huge ass bed.

"Let me go!" He was still struggling. I gritted out a no and then a grunt of pain as he smacked me hard on the face.

"Puppy, stop struggling. You. Are. Safe." I told him, but you know, I don't think it was very warm or soft like I wish it could be. I've never really had to be warm and soft with someone else other than my little brother, so… this is a new experience for me.

It was even more so of an experience when my puppy turned around in my lap and started bawling into my chest. Well… oh shit. What the fuck am I supposed to do now?

~**~

I didn't care how hard I was crying, I just really needed the release. I needed to let go of all the stress, fear, sadness, frustration, and anger before it killed me from the inside – out.

I felt Seto's warm arms wrap around in me a slightly awkward hug, and it only made me cry harder. I know what you're probably thinking, something along the lines of "Jeeze, this guy is a fucking pussy! Crying, and on his crush, _for_ his crush just adds to the pussy-ness!" Well, it's true. But you know… Real men fucking cry, got it?

"Shhhh. Joey, please tell me what's wrong," He said my real name. No insults or nothing? God, he must be a good actor. I could feel myself open my mouth, but only a sound that crossed between a hic-up and a sob came from my throat, and this made me close my mouth. His embrace tightened a little, and I could literally feel him seething. Why was he so mad? Was it because I was being un-cooperative?

"S-sorry," I managed, before another sob/hiccup interrupted my speech. One of his hands was rubbing circles into my back as the other moved up and massaged my scalp. It felt really relaxing.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. Just relax, and breathe. I really want to know what's wrong, Joey," God, I loved the way my name rolled off his tongue. After a few (hundred) deep breathes, I managed to shake my head. "What?" He asked, confused by my meaning.

"No-nothing's wrong," I managed, this time no sob/hiccup interrupted me. Good, that means I'd stop crying soon… hopefully.

"Bull shit. Tell me what's made you start to cry, Joey. Please. I want to be able to help," I could hear the anger in his voice. Was this really Seto? I didn't think so. So I kept up my struggling and before I knew it was pinned to the soft bed that I had earlier vacated. I became suddenly aware of how much I was crying. That really surprised me. I was also aware that even thought I desperately wanted to get away from my crush, I was also clinging onto him like a life-line. My brain was in all sorts of trouble and I swear I think it was just gonna blow up like an over fried chicken.

"I-" A loud sob interrupted me, but I swallowed thickly and tried again anyway. "I can-can't tell. I'll ge-get-" That's where I was permanently broken off from, the bawling just became thatmuch worse because thinking about what would happen if I let someone else know about what was happening by the end of the week, well, I just couldn't.

"What will you get? In trouble? Hurt? Abused? Married off to my worse fucking rival on this face of the planet?" I swear to Ra my heart just stopped right then and there, along with everything else. My crying stopped, the tears paused in their flow, and my breathing certainly stopped. _Shit._ Was the only, single thought that ran through my head. Then our eyes met, and his dusky blue eyes were both boiling with anger and sorrow. For a few minutes, it stayed that way, and I was unable to talk for the duration of that time before my mind rebooted.

"H-how di-did you know?" I cursed the stuttering, because now he was going to fucking pity me, and that wasn't something I needed right now.

"Really? Keep your friends close, keep you enemies closer. I keep tabs on him, and have updates on every little detail that goes on during his life and when this came up, I nearly killed one of my scouts. I just couldn't find out why. Why? Please tell me why this is happening, puppy, please," I could still hear pity on the edge of his voice, and it made me look away from his eyes. I shook my head while trying to calm myself. _Of course Seto would know. Of course._

"I," Another thick swallow. "My – dad… owes him money. And to settle his debt… he sold me off for marriage to him. I…" Did I really need to say it? Didn't he know that I didn't have a choice. He probably knew everything else that had gone on in my life now. He really did pity me.

He didn't love me.

D.S. The end of this chapter. !! IT WAS LONG!!!! 2,073 words long by the end of this. So, you know the thingy you really should do. Ya know, press that big, square button (and everyone knows buttons are made to be pushed) and review! Please? You'll make my day.


	4. Chapter Three

D.S.: THANKIES SO MUCH GUYS! I had to say that. You've guys are just making my day (and week and month and I'm starting to think year) with all your reviews. I'm almost tempted to reply back. Cause some of ya'll said I was really good, and I'm not that good, but I guess I'm glad you think so anyway.

J.S.S.: She's lying again!

D.S.: AM NOT! Those three (the initials stand for three different people) are my best friends and they won't let me erase that. Damn. Anyway, the felt that they needed to start playing a roll in my stories. So yeah. I'm starting chapter three nows. THANKS AGAIN! And please read and review. Please. It just makes me so freaking happy. Also, enjoy. Y'know?

J.S.S: She doesn't own anything. She keeps forgetting to put that.

Whoever Said Life Was Fair?

Chapter Three

At that point of time, the Yami's and their Hikari's had flown through the door, and saw the bawling blonde and the seething brunette. Yuugi timidly approached.

"What happened Kaiba? What's going on?" His voice came out quiet and you could hear his fear. Seto shook his head for a minute and continued rocking Jou back and forth slowly, cooing soothing words. "Kaiba?"

"Jou. Puppy, they're your friends. They should know," Seto whispered gently into the crying blonde's ear, so that only he could hear it. Jou stiffened for a moment, and Seto was afraid that Jou was going to do something rash… like… I don't know, jump from the second story window… _again._ Then he felt Jou nod his head against his chest, and sniffle a few times before he slowly pulled himself from the comforting embrace he had been held in.

~**~

I know what's going to happen as soon as I tell them what's happened. They'll pity me, too. I don't want pity. So, I managed to voice that. "Don't pity me," I was a little proud of myself from keeping the insistent quiver from my voice. "Something happened,"

"Well, no shit!" Bakura and Marik had somehow managed to yell out at the same time. It was a little frightening, but I have other things to think about now. _Just say it and get it over with!_ I repeated to myself over and over.

"My drunk of father married me to Pegasus to pay off his million dollar debt. I have about three days left," Wow, the bluntness surprised me even. The only person who didn't gasp at the info was Seto, and that's cause he already knew. But it did seem to fuel his anger. "After the next three days I doubt I'll ever see any of you again," My voice quivered during that sentence. I didn't want to think about leaving the only people who actually cared about me.

"WHAT? Marik, I think someone needs a little trip to the shadow realm," Bakura threatened, looking as though he was going to kill someone. _He just might, too._

"NO!" I shouted, before I could control myself. "No. Don't. I may hate my dad for this, but he's still my dad. I… don't want him hurt," God, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. But killing him wouldn't change anything. It's too late for that.

"But… You said your father had a million dollar debt. Why not just gather some money and pay Pegasus?" Ryou suggested. I shook my head, dismissing the idea, and also for trying to shake away the gathering tears in my eyes.

"I… don't know if he'd accept that. And if we tried then he'd know someone found out and…" My voice trailed off at that point as painful memories flashed through my head. That's about when I felt the tears slip my grasp and trail down my cheeks as I fell into my memories, falling to my knees and clutching my head.

~**~

When he fell onto his knees and started crying, whimpering from something we couldn't see; I felt my heart break. Who would hurt my puppy so much? I didn't think his father abused him that bad. His childhood could have been worse that mine with Gozabaro. That was almost too painful for even me to remember.

But, none the less, I was by my puppy's side before he could even completely touch the ground with his knees. Once again, I found myself wrapping my arms around his shoulders, and it was only then that I realized how thin he actually was. Damn. When was the last time he ate decent food? No wonder he can eat so much, he's always starving.

I'm pretty sure I growled again. Dunno. To pissed to think at the moment. Come back later.

~**~

I could almost feel the Yami's (plus Malik and Kaiba) anger. It was radiating off of them like waves. My best friend was bawling his eyes out and because of what? Pegasus. I don't think I've ever been this mad in my entire life.

**Yami?** I silently contacted my counterpart through our mind link. **Can you do me a favor?**

**Yes Aibou? **He answered back.

**Can I borrow the Millenium puzzle for a bit… and I don't know. Maybe some shadow powers so when I kick Pegasus's ass in a duel he'll go to the shadow realm and stay there. Please? **If I could send him a picture of me going all puppy-eyed him. I would. But I can't.

**Aibou! I am surprised. But I'm not sure if that will help this situation any either. Let's just calm ourselves and wait for Jou. You always manage to surprise me, Little- Yuu – chan. **

**Fine.** And with a deep, angered, depressed sigh, I let go of the thought.

"Jou. Maybe we can call it off. Like in a court case or something. Kaiba looks like he'll gladly vouch for you and I will, too. After all I'm sorta the king of games, and Kaiba is well, you know. A super important person with a lot of money and influence. Hell. He could probably even pay off the judge to rule in your favor!"

"And I would, too." Came the mumbled reply from the aforementioned brunet. But once again the blonde shook his head wildly.

"But what if my father gets out of prison and comes for me?"

"I don't think he could do much. He wouldn't be able to get through the Kaiba Corp security. At all. Without being shot at least once anyway." Ryou cut in.

"But! What if he goes after one of you guys? Or Duke? Or Tristan? Or Serenity?"

"Serenity can come stay here with us, even though she's almost always over because she is dating my younger brother. Yugi is protected by his Yami. And Marik and Bakura could protect Duke and Tristan as well as their Hikari's. I don't think we have much to worry about. Besides. I have money. I could get him sent to a prison far, far, away on some non-existent island that keeps him shackled to a wall," Kaiba kept his voice soft, even though he was still pissed off, and even a blind person would be able to see that.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!" Everyone in the room argued. Including one Duke Devilin and Tristan Taylor. Where were they in first place? They were with us earlier but when Jou started causing all the ruckus, they just sorta disappeared.

"God. I didn't think anyone could be so…. Jerkish!" Tristan shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

"Where were you guys?" This caused the two to look at each other and look away quickly, faces hidden in shadow, so we really couldn't see what was going on.

"Guys? You knew didn't you?" This easily shocked Jou even more and now he was just completely silent and stiff. Kaiba always knew how to read people.

"Well. Since Pegasus is my enemy, too. I keep tabs on him as well. To add even more. I didn't tell Tristan. Which is what most of you are thinking. He was at the bar the very same night that Pegasus and Jou's dad went over the whole ordeal. So, he knew. But he thought he had gotten the people wrong. I noticed he was acting weird before, didn't say anything about. Then before we found Kaiba after Jou ran away, that phone call I got? Yeah. That was one of my scouts telling me the information. So, yeah." Duke explained.

"Why didn't you tell any of us while we were waiting for him to wake up?" Yuugi, and Ryou shouted at the same time, furious.

"We figured it would be best for him to tell you guys himself," Tristan said this time, in defense for the green-eyed gamer.

"Ah. But where were you right now?" Duke and Tristan looked at each other again. This time Tristan put his hands in front of his chest. "You're the one with the cell,"

Duke shook his head and pulled out his black and red cell phone. Knowing what his friends were going to ask, he flipped it open and then soon had it set to speaker. "I got another phone call. From one of my scouts. I recorded the message. Now, while Pegasus was out one day, I had my men go into his house and wire tap it. So this is a recording of Pegasus. And Jou's dad," The he clicked play.

"_I'm thinking we should move up the date. Tomorrow. I don't want that mut to get any ideas of running away or telling someone." _Pegasus's voice echoed through the phone.

"_I threatened him. If he tries anything. I'll find him. And he'll wish he never thought of running away. But he is stupid. So, he'll probably try," _Came the slurred words form Jou's obviously drunk father. (His dad is italicized and underlined. Pegasus is just italicized)

"_Yes. Find him tomorrow before he goes to school. I have already contacted the priest. He will be here tomorrow at noon. I'll have everything set by then. Bring him to the ball room. And make sure he wears this."_ A few rustles could be heard from Jou's father being handed a package, and him looking into it to see what is was.

"_This is extremely… slutty. Dog ears. Collar. Leash. A short, skimpy, leather skirt. Leather wrist cuffs… do those tie together? Very nice. A dog tail clip on. Stockings that go to the thigh. Wow. Very nice. You sure know how to marry someone Pegasus. This is better than any tux or dress I've ever seen. Will I get a turn at him, too?_

"_You'll have to wait till I'm finished. Or maybe not.." _The phone signaled that the recording of the conversation was finished with a loud beep. Then Duke flipped his phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket.

"I'M NOT A FUCKING DOG!" Jou shouted, breaking free from Kaiba's grip. He was mad. No. I could tell he was more than just mad.

~**~

I was beyond pissed. How dare they treat me like some little animal. A pet? A toy? Sick. Even sicker that my own father, my own flesh and blood wanted to fuck me. Though, that really wasn't surprising. He's tried it before. I stomped angrily to the door ready to bust out and go find those retched people and kill them, only to be pulled back by four pairs of arms.

"Woah there! You just said you didn't want to hurt your dad?" Yuugi said, pulling on my legs. (Since they're the only thing he can reach)

"I didn't then. But now. Go the hell the head and send that bastard to the fucking shadow realm. Be my guest! How could I ever think of having mercy on him?" I screamed out in anger.

"Alright then! Bakura! Yami! Let's go. I think I've gotten rusty," Marik said stretching his arms in a baseball-throw manner. With that, the three ex-Egyptians left the room, millennium items ready. Yuugi was shocked for a moment before the three hikari's ran out after their darks.

"WAIT UP! WE WANT A PIECE OF THE ACTION!" They yelled loudly.

Well. Didn't expect that.

D.S.: Well. I finished it! Chapter three is up! I like how this one went. It's five pages long. Read and Review please!


	5. Notes and Alerts

D.S.: Alright. So everyone reading my stories, I hate to tell you this, but I have decided to rewrite them all. One by one. And I won't start another story until I finish the one currently being worked on. No matter how much I want to. So guys, you have to vote. Tell me, which of the main two (Whoever said Life was Fair? and The Beauty of Them) should I rewrite first? I'll be putting a poll up, so please, please vote. Or else I'll just pick one myself.

Note: This does not mean any of my stories will be discontinued. I also only have wordpad because on my new laptop (birthday present) we haven't installed Microsoft office works yet, so I don't have any spelling help at all. Everything will take quite a bit longer.

So, yeah. Vote once the poll is up!


End file.
